


Horror stories and Nightmares

by abidoodlecat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abidoodlecat/pseuds/abidoodlecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan and Phil decided to make a video telling horror stories, Dan has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror stories and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write horror, so don't be too hard on me. Feedback is welcome!
> 
> "//...//" = Dream

"We hope you enjoyed this video, and Subscribe to Dan and My's channels if you aren't already, also, don't forget to check out DanandPhilGAMES!" Phil said to the camera, smiling brightly. Dan gave a little wave, laughing slightly. They shut off the camera before Dan said anything. 

"I really wish we'd made this video earlier. Now I'm going to have nightmares." The brunette mused, casually walking toward the bathroom to wash the face paint off. Phil followed, chuckling. Dan took a small cloth from the rack, before handing one to Phil. 

"I'm sure you'll be alright, it's not like we were taking it completely seriously." Bringing the now-wet cloth to his face, he scrubbed the dried paint off his face. "I'll cuddle you anyway." He added, running his pale fingers through his fringe. Dan was uncertain, but he smiled and nodded anyway. The young YouTuber was paranoid, to say the least.

~

Dan sat lazily back in the desk chair, exhausted and waiting for the video to upload. He yawned widely, his amber-brown eyes drooping. He pushed his hair away from his forehead, giving himself an unintentional quiff. But he didn't care, since he was just at home. Phil had gone out a little while ago because he ate the last of Dan's cereal, and he knew that he would be in trouble if he didn't get more. So Dan was alone in a silent house, the low hum of the computer fan the only sound occupying the space. He found the sound nice, soothing. He slowly fell asleep, his head hanging down at his right shoulder.

//Dan blinked his eyes open, lifting his head with a wince. He had a crick in his neck. The area surrounding him was dark, lit by an unknown source. No moon or stars to light up the eerie forest around him. He climbed to his feet, feeling tiny surrounded by huge, never ending trees. Blueish fog swirled around his legs, and he couldn't see through it to his shoes.  _Great. Just what I need, being alone in a dark, creepy forest. Just like Slenderman._ He thought. Except, he didn't have a torch, or eight pages to find. He treaded along the ground carefully, his eyes darting everywhere at once. A joker-like laugh echoed from somewhere he couldn't discern, seeming to come from every direction. He flinched every time the slightest of sounds pierced the thick air. Dan froze in place, feeling a chill run down his spine. He whipped around to see Phil standing opposite him. 

"Phil! Oh thank-" Dan started, rushing toward his best friend and boyfriend. But something kept his feet from moving. Whatever it was, it held on tightly to his ankles. In front of him, Phil's eyes turned completely black, a red glow emitting from them. Blood began to ooze out of his ears, nose, mouth and eyes until he was just a walking red corpse. The crimson liquid dripped off his clothes and fingertips as he stepped to be directly in front of Dan.

"Hello, Dan." He breathed in his ear, caressing his jawline. Dan's heartbeat increased, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Phil's empty, dead one. The blue eyes that he loved were no longer there. Red trailed across his cheek from where Phil touched. "I was expecting you." He chuckled darkly. The raven haired demon pulled a serrated blade from his back pocket, holding it up to inspect. "This should do just fine." He hummed, running the tip of the blade along his face, like in Dan's 'How to befriend your favorite youtubers' video. Except this time it was real. 

"Phil, please..." Dan whimpered, struggling against the ties that were now crawling up his legs and sides. They secured his wrists to his sides, rendering him immobile. "Please stop! This isn't you!" He cried.

A sick grin spread across the demon's face, showing off blood-stained, razor sharp teeth.

"No... This is the real me, you just haven't wanted to believe..." The creature hissed, leaning so close their noses touched. "Good night, Daniel." It added, that awful laugh piercing through the thick silence once more. The knife was instantly driven into Dan's stomach, causing a scream to rip out of him. Blood poured out of the gaping wound in his gut, and he coughed up the vile red liquid. He fell forward, bleeding out slowly into the soil below.//

"Dan! Dan wake up!" Phil cried, shaking his shoulders roughly. Dan lurched awake, gasping for air. He fell out of the desk chair, onto the carpet. Phil sat beside him and hugged the younger tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled into his hair. Dan cuddled into Phil's chest, shaking. 

"No. I don't want to relive it." He replied, his words slurred together. Phil just nodded and rocked him back and forth, comforting him with little murmurs in his ear. Soon enough, they both fell asleep on the floor, in each others arms. And the best part?

Dan didn't have a nightmare.


End file.
